Un día ordinario
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto temático de febrero "Día de los enamorados" del foro "El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos". [Scorbus] [Blinny] [Wolfstar]
1. Don't you see

_**AVISO** : Este fic participa en el reto temático de febrero "Día de los enamorados" del foro "El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos"._

 _ **DISCLAIMER** : Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

 _¡Hola! Estoy muy emocionada, por fin he podido escribir sobre la única OTP que tengo de la 3G *_* Albus y Scorpius me encantan, son dos cinnamon rolls, mis dos cositas preciosas y bien hechas. No ha salido exactamente lo que tenía en mente, pero es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellos, así que sed indulgentes, please jaja._

* * *

 **1\. DON'T YOU SEE?**

Albus y Scorpius estaban tirados en la cama del primero, estudiando para Encantamientos. Scorpius dejó el libro a un lado y se quedó con la mirada perdida y aire soñador. Albus lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

―¿Ya te lo sabes? ―preguntó.

―Qué va ―suspiró su amigo―. Pero en estos momentos tengo la misma capacidad de concentración que ese baúl. ―Miró a Albus―. ¿Tienes algún plan para San Valentín?

El moreno se encogió de hombros. Para él, San Valentín era un día como cualquier otro.

―Eso es una tontería ―dijo.

Scorpius apartó la mirada y musitó:

―Supongo que sí.

―¿Y tú? ―preguntó Albus―. ¿Vas a invitar a alguien?

Scorpius enrojeció visiblemente.

―Sí… Había pensado en pedírselo a… Rose ―balbuceó.

Albus cerró el libro y lo dejó a un lado. Miró a su amigo, incrédulo.

―Creía que no te gustaba. Eso me dijiste el año pasado.

El año anterior, después de tantos años de insistencia, Rose había accedido a salir con Scorpius, pero habían durado menos de un mes. Albus no entendía el masoquismo de Scorpius.

El rubio se miró las manos.

―Ya, es que…

―Bueno, da igual ―cortó Albus―. Haz lo que quieras. Pero San Valentín sigue pareciéndome una ñoñería.

Ninguno de los dos añadió nada más. Albus se sentía molesto y no sabía bien por qué. No entendía por qué su amigo se empeñaba en ir detrás de una chica que no quería nada con él. Scorpius valía mucho más que eso, pero no quería darse cuenta.

 **···**

Al día siguiente, Scorpius se acercó a Rose cuando estaban saliendo de Pociones.

―Rose, ¿tienes un momento?

La pelirroja miró al rubio y a su primo.

―Claro ―dijo finalmente.

―Nos vemos en el Comedor. ―Albus siguió andando.

Se negaba a ver a Scorpius haciendo el ridículo, pero no tenía el valor suficiente para decirle que era un imbécil por ir detrás de Rose. No dejaría que su amistad terminara por una chica.

Por eso, cuando Scorpius le dijo que Rose había aceptado, le mintió.

―Me alegro mucho, tío. Seguro que lo pasáis muy bien.

La sonrisa de Scorpius vaciló ligeramente.

Quedaba una semana para San Valentín y cada día Albus se enfadaba un poco más al ver que Scorpius pasaba tiempo con Rose. ‹‹Amigos para esto… Te abandonan en cuanto ven a una chica guapa››. Le reconcomía ver a su amigo cuchichear y reírse con la muchacha por los pasillos, aunque no sabía bien por qué. Al fin y al cabo, no era su vida, pero no quería que nadie hiciera daño a su mejor amigo.

 **···**

Albus pasó media mañana arreglándose, a pesar de que había quedado con Rose a las cuatro en Madame Pudipié.

―¿Qué harás tú esta tarde? ―preguntó mientras se peinaba el cabello rubio hacia atrás. Cuando hacía aquello, se parecía muchísimo a su padre.

Albus se encogió de hombros.

―Estudiar Historia, seguramente. Te recuerdo que el examen es el lunes y ninguno de los dos ha empezado todavía a estudiar. ―Lo miró con acritud―. Esto deberías decirlo tú, ¿sabes? Se supone que eres el empollón de los dos.

Scorpius le sonrió desde el espejo.

―Me he cogido el día libre.

Albus se tumbó en su cama mientras Scorpius seguía moviéndose por la habitación. El rubio le lanzó el libro de Historia de la Magia encima del pecho.

―¡Eh! ―se quejó Albus―. ¿Pero tú sabes cuánto pesa esto? ¡Podrías haberme matado!

Scorpius soltó una carcajada.

―Anda, ponte a estudiar. ―Se quedó parado un segundo ―. Deséame suerte.

Albus suspiró.

―Suerte.

Cuando Scorpius salió de la habitación, Albus dejó el libro de texto a un lado y se quedó mirando a la nada. Al final, se quedó dormido.

Cuando despertó, lo primero en lo que pensó fue en cómo estaría yendo la cita de Scorpius con su prima. Más le valía a Rose tratar bien a su amigo o tendría que vérselas con él.

Decidió dar una vuelta por el patio, a ver si se encontraba con alguien a quien lo le hubiera dado la fiebre amorosa.

Se quedó parado cuando vio a Rose sentada en el césped, charlando y riendo con unas amigas. La sangre empezó a hervirle; se acercó a su prima a grandes zancadas.

―Rose, ven ―dijo.

Rose se quedó mirándolo, atónita. Se levantó, lo cogió por el brazo y lo arrastró hacia un rincón en el que estuvieran solos.

―¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? ―siseó.

Albus entrecerró los ojos verdes.

―No, ¿se puede saber qué haces _tú_ aquí? ¿No se suponía que tenías una cita? ―Su prima puso los ojos en blanco. Albus se cabreó de verdad―. ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para dejar plantado a Scorpius, eh? ¿Crees que puedes ir jugando con sus sentimientos así como así? ¡Scorpius es el mejor chico que podrás encontrar jamás y tú llevas años ignorándolo y jugando con sus sentimientos! ¿No tuviste bastante con cortar con él el año pasado y ahora quieres humillarlo?

Rose se quedó pálida, pero entrecerró los ojos.

―¿Eso es lo que te contó, que fui yo quién cortó? ―Albus parpadeó, confuso―. En primer lugar, fue él quien cortó, no yo. En segundo lugar, no soy yo quien tenía una cita hoy. Si no estuvieras tan ciego, verías que no soy _yo_ quien le gusta, imbécil.

―No… No lo pillo.

―¡Por Merlín! ―exclamó Rose como si tuviera que explicárselo todo a un niño. O peor, a un tonto―. ¡Scorpius y yo llevamos una semana preparándolo todo para que se te declare, Al! ―Albus enrojeció, pero no dijo nada ―. Se suponía que cuando te pusieras a estudiar Historia de la Magia, verías su nota pidiéndote que fueras al lago, pero ya veo cuánto has estudiado hoy ―señaló con ironía la pelirroja―. Así que, en vez de venir aquí a echarme la bronca como si fueras papá, ¿por qué no vas al lago, que el pobre Scorpius lleva esperándote durante más de dos horas? ―Se cruzó de hombros―. Al final resulta que eres tú quien le romperá el corazón.

Albus se mordió el labio inferior, indeciso. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Tenía tanta información para asimilar que no sabía por dónde empezar.

Scorpius… ¿Scorpius quería declarársele? No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Habían sido amigos desde el primer día de colegio. Nunca se habían sentido solos gracias al otro. Se querían, de eso no había duda.

Pero, ¿de qué manera quería Albus a Scorpius?

¡Scorpius! Su cerebro despertó de repente. ¡Scorpius estaba esperándolo en el lago! Echó a correr hacia allí, rezando para que no fuera demasiado tarde.

No hizo falta que corriera hasta el lago (más que nada porque a medio camino ya estaba exhausto), porque vio una cabeza inconfundiblemente rubia que se acercaba por el camino hacia el colegio.

El chico andaba con los hombros hundidos y la vista clavada en el suelo. Albus avanzó hasta que ambos muchachos quedaron a un metro de distancia. Él fue el primero en hablar.

―Rose me dijo que te estabas en el lago… Quería ponerme a estudiar antes, pero me dormí y…

―No… No pasa nada ―lo interrumpió. Pateó el suelo―. Menuda tontería, ¿verdad? Esto de San Valentín.

―No sabía que te gustaba ―dijo Albus. El rojo de sus mejillas hacía un gran contraste con su pelo casi blanco.

―El año pasado, cuando salía con Rose, me di cuenta de que nunca me había gustado de verdad. Que solo había sido un encaprichamiento, ya sabes. ―Albus sonrió para sus adentros. Scorpius tendía a hablar mucho y muy rápido cuando se ponía nervioso―. Y mi padre siempre dice que hay que enfrentarse a las cosas que te dan miedo, porque pasar la vida con miedo a decir lo que piensas al final pasa factura y…

Albus sonrió ampliamente. Había conocido a ese chico desde que se habían sentado juntos en el tren, cada uno con el peso de su apellido sobre los hombros. Sabía que le gustaba el té con un azucarillo y que solo tomaba café cuando estaban de exámenes. Sabía que se mordía las uñas cuando estaba preocupado, aunque se arrepentía inmediatamente y se obligaba a parar. Sabía que no se ponía el jersey que le había regalado la abuela Molly dos Navidades atrás no porque no le gustara, sino porque tenía miedo de ensuciarlo.

Scorpius era el mejor amigo y persona que nadie pudiera tener la suerte de tener en su vida. ¿Cómo no iba a quererlo?

Mientras tanto, Scorpius seguía parloteando sin parar.

―Scorpius. ―El rubio lo miró―. Cállate.

―Perdón ―musitó el otro.

Albus tiró de él para besarlo. Cuando sus labios se unieron, fue como poner la última pieza del puzle. Ahora, todo encajaba. Scorpius llevó las manos a su cuello, primero tentativamente, luego para pegarlo más a él.

Cuando se quedaron sin aliento, se separaron y se quedaron mirándose. Las mejillas de Scorpius estaban de un rojo encendido y, por el calor que sentía Albus, sabía que él estaba igual de sonrojado.

Aún quedaban muchas cosas por aclarar, pero al menos Albus ya se había deshecho de la venda que le cubría los ojos. ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciego?

―Feliz San Valentín, supongo ―dijo.

* * *

 _Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? La verdad es que de ambiente de San Valentín, el fic tiene poco, porque para mí el 14 de febrero es un día más y San Valentín es un invento del capitalismo para que compres cosas para demostrar tu amor, porque claro, si no lo demuestras de forma material, es como si no quisieras a la otra persona (nótese la ironía)._

 _Anyway, me estoy desviando del tema: lo he hecho con todo mi cariño hacia la pareja y espero que, a ti, lectora, te haya gustado lo que has leído :)_

 _ **¿Reviews?**_

 _MrsDarfoy_


	2. Snakes v Lions

_**AVISO** : Este fic participa en el reto temático de febrero "Día de los enamorados" del foro "El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos"._

 _ **DISCLAIMER** : Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

 _Antes que nada, quiero decir que esto es un regalo para_ **Gizz Malfoy Granger** _, porque se lo debía desde hace meses. Gizz, espero que te guste ;)_

* * *

 **2\. SNAKES V. LIONS**

Cuando Ginny se elevó en el aire, lo primero que notó es que no había tanta gente como en otros partidos. No sabía por qué todos le daban tanto revuelo a San Valentín, si solo era un día más, pero se apostaba la snitch a que en aquellos momentos había más gente en Madame Pudipié que en el campo de Quidditch.

Sacudió la cabeza; no era momento de pensar en eso: había un partido que ganar.

Las cosas empezaron bien para los leones; Ginny consiguió marcar treinta puntos en los primeros diez minutos de partido, pero se cambiaron las tornas cuando los cazadores de Slytherin marcaron seis veces. Ginny intercambió miradas con Harry, pero este se encogió de hombros, impotente; hasta que la snitch no apareciera, él no podía hacer nada.

Blaise Zabini, uno de los cazadores de Slytherin y el segundo mayor gilipollas de esa casa ―Draco Malfoy ocupaba el primer puesto, por supuesto―, se acercó a ella volando.

―¿Sabes qué día es hoy, Weasley? ―preguntó.

Ginny no se dejó amedrentar.

―¿El día en que te pateo el culo, Zabini?

Él soltó una carcajada.

―Es San Valentín. ¿No tienes ningún regalo para mí? Ah, no, espera, que vais a regalarnos el partido ―se mofó.

Ginny le dedicó una mirada de desdén.

―Sigue soñando, imbécil.

―¡Blaise, céntrate, joder! ―gritó Draco, observando la conversación con los ojos entrecerrados.

Zabini soltó un bufido.

―Nos vemos en los vestuarios, pelirroja ―dijo, guiñándole un ojo, antes de alejarse.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a centrarse en el partido. No dejaría que un idiota como Zabini, por muy bueno que estuviera, la desconcentrara. Al final, para su regocijo, ganó Gryffindor por sesenta puntos. Mientras los jugadores bajaban al suelo y los espectadores se dispersaban, la chica no pudo resistir la tentación de llamar a su contrincante.

―¡Eh, Zabini! ―El moreno la miró con cara de frustración―. ¡Gracias por el regalo! ―Le lanzó un beso y le guiñó un ojo antes de entrar en los vestuarios.

Las tres chicas del equipo de Gryffindor se dieron una ducha, pero Katie y Demelza, mucho más rápidas que Ginny, terminaron antes y la dejaron sola en las duchas.

―Nos vemos en el Comedor ―se despidió Ginny.

―Gran golpe a Zabini ―la felicitó Katie―. Y no me refiero a las bludger ―rio.

Las tres chicas rieron. La verdad era que no había satisfacción más grande que dejar en ridículo a Slytherin, especialmente cuando sus miembros eran tan gilipollas.

Ginny cerró el agua caliente y salió de la ducha envuelta en la toalla. Podría secarse con un simple movimiento de varita, pero disfrutaba con esos momentos que pasaba asolas. Empezó a peinarse, desenredando los mechones rojos, oscurecidos por el agua.

Un carraspeo la sobresaltó. Cuando se giró para ver quién era la idiota que la había asustado, se encontró con Blaise Zabini observándola desde la puerta, cubierto solo por una toalla enrollada a su cintura. Ginny lo miró de arriba abajo brevemente antes de volver a lo que estaba haciendo.

―¿Te has dado cuenta de lo pervertido que pareces en estos momentos? ―preguntó con total normalidad.

Se oyeron sus pasos descalzos sobre el suelo.

―No lo sabes tú bien ―susurró él a sus espaldas, inclinándose sobre su oído.

Ginny dejó el cepillo a un lado y se levantó para enfrentarlo. Se cruzó de brazos.

―¿Qué quieres? ―espetó.

Zabini se relamió los labios. No hacía falta que dijera nada.

Cuando pasó por encima del banco que los separaba y se acercó a ella, Ginny pensó en lo bien que quedaría su puño contra la mandíbula de ese imbécil, pero entonces recapacitó. ¿Por qué no? Había rumores en el colegio sobre lo bueno que era, y no hablaban precisamente del Quidditch. Ginny había cortado hacía meses con Dean, así que estaba libre.

Esbozó una sonrisa mientras llevaba una mano a la toalla y se la quitaba lentamente. La dejó caer al suelo, a su lado, y miró a Zabini con una ceja enarcada. ‹‹Es tu turno››, decían sus ojos.

El chico repasó sus curvas con la mirada antes de desenrollarse la toalla, que cayó a sus pies. Ginny pudo entonces comprobar que lo que decían de él era cierto: estaba bien dotado.

―¿Vamos a quedarnos así todo el día? ―dijo.

Sin esperar respuesta, se metió en las duchas, pero no tardó en tener compañía. Blaise se acercó a ella y, sin mediar palabra, la besó mientras la empujaba contra la pared mojada.

―Confiésalo: tienes una fantasía con hacerlo en las duchas ―susurró contra su cuello mientras pasaba las manos por todo su cuerpo.

Ginny sonrió y clavó las uñas en su espalda.

―Confiésalo: tú tienes fantasías conmigo ―replicó poco antes de morder el lóbulo de su oreja.

Blaise rio entre dientes antes de cogerla por los muslos y levantarla en el aire. Ginny enredó las piernas en su cintura; ambos soltaron un gemido de placer cuando él la penetró.

Todos decían que era mucho mejor hacerlo con una virgen, pero Blaise no sabía qué encanto tenía eso. Él prefería que la chica en cuestión ya tuviera experiencia y, claramente, Ginevra Weasley sabía lo que se hacía.

Empezó a embestirla con lentitud al principio, pero pronto aceleró el ritmo al mismo tiempo que ella gemía cada vez más fuerte. Pues sí, llevaba bastante tiempo fantaseando con tirársela así, y aquellas fantasías le habían hecho compañía más de una noche, pero no tenían comparación con estar realmente dentro de ella y poder acariciar aquel cuerpo de escándalo.

Ginny, por su parte, se arrepentía de haber pensado siquiera en querer que se marchara, porque por Merlín que aquel era el tío con el que había estado. Mordió el hombro de él mientras clavaba las uñas en su espalda musculada. Desde luego, el Quidditch le sentaba bien a ese cuerpo.

A medida que subía la temperatura y aumentaban las embestidas, el orgasmo se acercaba cada vez más, hasta que ya no pudieron más y sus cuerpos colapsaron. Ambos gritaron a la vez, entregados al placer de un buen polvo.

Cuando terminaron los espasmos, él la dejó en el suelo, saliendo de ella, y se apoyó de espaldas en la pared.

―Feliz San Valentín ―dijo.

Ginny soltó una carcajada.

―Si todos los San Valentines son así, avísame el año que viene. Por cierto, necesitas otra ducha ―señaló. La verdad era que los dos estaban empapados en sudor.

Blaise esbozó una sonrisa ladeada mientras abría el agua caliente.

―¿Por qué esperar al año que viene?

* * *

 _Vamos a imaginarnos que sí han tomado precauciones (porque no me apetecía narrarlo jajajaj). También vamos a suponer que yo entiendo de Quidditch (porque todas sabemos que no xD) y os creéis lo que he contado en el fic._

 _ **Review** si tú también quieres una ducha así ;)_

 _MrsDarfoy_

 _P.D: Sí, lo sé, qué poco romántica soy xD._


	3. Fireworks & Hints

_**AVISO** : Este fic participa en el reto temático de febrero "Día de los enamorados" del foro "El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos"._

 _ **DISCLAIMER** : Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

 _¡WOLFSTAR, WOLFSTAR, WOLFSTAR!_

 _Ejem._

 _Y un poquito de Jamesly, porque vida._

 _Escribiendo esto, me he dado cuenta de lo bien que se me da narrar tonterías. Otra cosa no sé, pero tonterías..._

* * *

 **3\. FIREWORKS & HINTS**

(Letra de James)

 _10 de febrero de 1977_

 _Querido Colagusano:_

 _En nombre del resto de los Merodeadores, esperamos que te recuperes pronto de la cosa esa que has pillado. Seguro que en diez segundos Remus me roba la carta para escribir el nombre del virus que has cogido y mirarme con cara de superioridad. Espera y verás._

(Letra de Remus)

 _Creo que_ Rebuliatis utevoni _era la palabra que buscabas. Es un virus muy raro que te deja la piel verdosa y con escamas; se cura haciendo reposo y bebiendo una poción negruzca de aspecto asqueroso de la que no recuerdo el nombre._

 _De nada._

 _Por favor, Peter, vuelve pronto y explícale a James que no es nada romántico incendiar medio castillo solo porque cree que Lily caerá rendida a sus pies cuando vea su sorpresa de San Valentín._

(Letra de James)

 _¿Ves? Te lo dije: no puede contenerse para demostrar lo listo que es. Pero te queremos igualmente, Lunático._

 _No le hagas caso, Peter, mi plan es genial, lo que pasa es que don Prefecto no quiere admitirlo. Verás, mi idea es simple a la vez que sublime: he pensado que, como a todas las chicas les gusta todo ese rollo de San Valentín, el día 13 a medianoche iluminaré el cielo con decenas de fuegos artificiales que digan ‹‹Lily Evans, te quiero››. Si con eso Lily no entiende que soy el amor de su vida, renunciaré a ella para siempre. Palabra de Merodeador._

(Letra de Remus)

 _Llevas diciendo eso tantos años que ya no se lo cree ni McGonagall. Y te repito las palabras de Lily, James: San Valentín es una porquería cursi, no entiendo por qué todos están tan obsesionados con celebrar su graaaan amor ese día en concreto››. Sirius estaba delante cuando lo dijo. Canuto, apóyame._

(Letra de Sirius)

 _Lo siento, Cornamenta, pero Lunático tiene razón._

 _SIN EMBARGO, esto será recordado por las generaciones futuras, así que yo me apunto._

 _Por cierto, ¿no parecemos un poco tontos hablando por aquí en vez de cara a cara? O sea, estamos en la misma habitación._

 _Colagusano, te echamos de menos. Vuelve pronto para que podamos pasar el castigo los cuatro juntos._

 _Firmado: Los Merodeadores_

(Letra de James)

 _P.D: Remus, aguafiestas._

 **…**

―Yo sigo diciendo que ese plan es una gilipollez. Nos pillarán incluso antes de que tengas tiempo de prender las mechas ―dijo Remus, cruzándose de brazos.

James selló la carta y escribió la dirección de Peter. Cuando terminó, se sentó al lado de Remus, en su cama, y lo miró con ojos de cordero degollado.

―Por favor, Remus. Te necesitamos.

Remus no se dejó afectar. Eran muchos años aguantando a aquellos dos y sus planes descabellados.

―Necesitas mi cerebro, dirás.

Sirius tumbado al lado de Remus, se irguió y lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

―Siempre pasa lo mismo: a James se le ocurre una idea de pésima ejecución y con peor resultado…

―¡Eh! ―protestó el aludido―. Me juego mi cornamenta derecha a que más del sesenta por ciento de los planes son tuyos.

―En eso tiene razón ―convino Remus.

Sirius hizo como que no los había escuchado y siguió con su discurso.

―… Yo lo apoyo (y Peter también, es de voluntad débil) y tú siempre te niegas a colaborar. Al final, conseguimos convencerte. Puede que tardemos más o menos, pero al final, siempre caes. ―Sirius le guiñó un ojo―. Venga, no te hagas de rogar. Además…

Se acercó a la oreja de Remus y le susurró algo. Este puso los ojos en blanco, pero al final soltó un suspiro resignado.

―Está bien. Pero como nos castiguen, os enteraréis.

James se puso en pie de un salto e hizo un gesto de triunfo. Entonces, se quedó pensando y miró con desconfianza a sus amigos.

―¿Qué le has dicho para convencerlo? ―le preguntó a Sirius.

Este se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa vaga.

―Una buena sesión de sexo ―dijo.

James puso cara de asco.

―Si no quieres contármelo, vale, pero no digas esas guarradas, que luego me vienen imágenes a la mente y… ug. ―Se estremeció.

Remus y Sirius rieron, pero no dijeron nada. Hacía tiempo que a James se le escapaban muchas cosas, pero de momento las cosas estaban bien así.

―Entonces, ¿qué tienes pensado exactamente? ―preguntó Remus a regañadientes.

A medida que James le relataba todo lo que quería hacer, Remus tenía más claro que el castigo que les iban a poner duraría hasta el año siguiente. Casi podía oír a McGonagall gritándoles.

En fin, lo que se hacía por los amigos.

―A ver, antes que nada, deberíamos tomar nota de todo lo que nos hace falta. ―James buscó un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma y fue apuntado todo lo que Remus le decía―. ¿Dónde creéis que podremos conseguir los petardos? Dudo mucho que en Zonko vendan todo lo que James quiere.

Sirius se pasó una mano por el pelo y sonrió con vanidad.

―Dejadme eso a mí, conozco a alguna gente que…

―Déjalo ―interrumpió Remus―. Cuanto menos sepa, mejor viviré. ―Miró a sus amigos―. Entonces, ¿vamos a hacer esto?

Sirius le pasó un brazo por el hombro y lo sacudió.

―¿Y aún lo dudas?

 **…**

 _13 de febrero, casi medianoche_

―A ver, muévelos un poco hacia la derecha… No, la otra derecha, Sirius, por Merlín. Un poquito más… Un poquito más… No, te has pasado. Un poco hacia la izquierda…

Sirius se giró y fulminó a Remus con la mirada.

―¿Por qué no dejas de darme órdenes y me ayudas?

Remus sonrió con suficiencia.

―Porque yo ya he calculado las distancias y la altura necesaria para que Lily vea esto desde su habitación. Ahora os toca a vosotros hacer el trabajo sucio. ¿No queréis que salga todo perfecto?

―Para otras cosas no eres tan quisquilloso… ―masculló Sirius.

―¿Cómo vais? ―preguntó James, que se acercaba a ellos en aquellos momentos. Miró a Sirius con el ceño fruncido―. ¿Sigues así? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan lento?

Sirius empezó a soltar maldiciones por lo bajo mientras James y Remus lo observaban y se reían a carcajadas.

Finalmente, cuando todo estuvo en su lugar, los tres amigos se miraron.

―¿Qué hora es? ―preguntó James, impaciente.

Remus se miró el reloj.

―Falta un minuto.

El moreno los abrazó en un impulso.

―Gracias, tíos. No sé qué haría sin vosotros.

Cuando se separaron, cada uno se colocó en el lugar asignado. A la señal de Remus, prendieron las mechas de los petardos. La primera tirada era roja y amarilla, en honor a Gryffindor. Con un poco de suerte, tendrían tiempo a hacer explotarlos todos antes de que apareciera algún profesor.

La segunda tirada era la más importante. Remus contuvo el aliento mientras los cohetes se elevaban, pero cuando vio que se formaban las palabras ‹‹Lily Evans, te quiero››, sonrió, aliviado. Le encantaba cuando todo salía a pedir de boca.

El cielo se iluminó con decenas de corazones que explotaban y formaban más corazones pequeños. El ruido atrajo inevitablemente a varios estudiantes; algunos se asomaban por la ventana, otros salían del castillo para contemplar el castillo de fuegos artificiales.

Desde donde estaban podía verse una cabeza pelirroja asomada a una ventana de la Torre de Gryffindor. Remus no necesitaba distinguir claramente a Lily para saber que estaba maldiciendo a James en varios idiomas a la vez.

Otra figura que empezó a hacerse más nítida fue la de Minerva McGonagall a medida que se acercaba a los tres amigos. Remus puso cara de compungido, mientras que Sirius sonreía abiertamente y James ni se percataba, absorto como estaba en contemplar su obra de arte.

―Buenas noches, caballeros ―saludó la mujer, cruzándose de brazos. Llevaba la capa por encima de lo que presumiblemente era el camisón de dormir.

―Buenas noches, Minnie. ¿No hace un poco de frío para estar aquí fuera a estas horas? ―preguntó Sirius con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

―Mañana les quiero en mi despacho a primera hora. ―Lanzó una mirada a la explosión ininterrumpida de luz y color―. ¿Cuánto tiempo durará esto, por curiosidad?

Remus puso cara de circunstancias.

―Los hemos hechizado para que duren todo el día de hoy, profesora ―explicó.

McGonagall se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz.

―Señor Potter, le prometo que si Lily Evans decide matarlo, yo misma la ayudaré a esconder el cadáver. Venga, vuelvan a su dormitorio ahora mismo. ―McGonagall se hizo a un lado y les señaló el castillo sin añadir nada más.

Los tres muchachos se encaminaron a paso ligero hacia el castillo, pero cuando llegaron al pie de las escaleras, Sirius le hizo un gesto a Remus. James siguió avanzando, pero cuando vio que sus amigos se paraban, se detuvo y los miró con impaciencia.

―¿Qué hacéis? Nuestra torre está por ahí. Y soy yo quien tiene que enfrentarse a Lily, no vosotros.

Sirius sonrió.

―Tengo que pagarle a Remus por el favor.

James puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a subir las escaleras.

―Muy gracioso, Canuto. Como queráis, yo me voy a dormir ―dijo con un bostezo.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Sirius se acercó a Remus y le dio un beso en los labios.

―¿Crees que algún día pillará las indirectas?

Remus pasó las manos por la cintura de Sirius.

―A no ser que empecemos a liarnos delante de él, lo dudo mucho. La culpa es tuya por estar siempre haciendo bromas. ―El moreno sonrió lentamente, como si le hubiera dado una idea buenísima―. ¡Ah, no, ni hablar! Ya se lo contaremos algún día de estos, pero no hoy.

Sirius suspiró.

―Bueno, supongo que tendremos que conformarnos con que te dé mi regalo de San Valentín… ―susurró contra los labios de Remus.

* * *

 _Darfoy, apenas sale San Valentín. Darfoy, apenas sale la pareja protagonista. ¿Y QUÉ? SON LOS MERODEADORES, VAN EN PACK. Estoy muy orgullosa and nobody will convince me otherwise._

 _Sí, sí, sí, el título da asco. Lo sé xD._

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 _MrsDarfoy_


End file.
